A veces, solo necesitas un amigo
by loverxanime
Summary: Z reflexiona un poco con las cosas que acontecieron respecto a Sam. Sinceramente, es muy afortunada de tener amigos como los que tiene.


_Bueh, obviamente Power Rangers SPD no me pertenece, ni nada que tenga que ver con Power Rangers. Solo tomo los personajes momentaneamente para hacer una pequeña historia._

**Resumen: **Z reflexiona un poco con las cosas que acontecieron respecto a Sam. Sinceramente, es muy afortunada de tener amigos como los que tiene.

* * *

**A veces, solo necesitas amigos**

Sinceramente, no había estado esperando esas palabras, y tras escucharlas quedó un tanto confundida. Bridge pareció no haberse fijado en eso, y continuó hablando.

-**En verdad que hiciste una diferencia en la vida de Sam.**

Z sonrió al entender de qué hablaba Bridge, y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que jaló de la comisura de sus labios, extendiendo éstos en una suave sonrisa.

-**Hice lo que me pareció correcto –**explicó la chica, virando su rostro para enfocarse en la pantalla frente a ella.

Era de día, y en visto de que el Comandante Anubis Crueger y Kat Manx habían salido a discutir sobre sabe qué cosas, tanto Bridge como Z habían terminado por ofrecerse a cuidar el centro de comandos, en caso de que un problema surgiera.

-**Bueno, no todos harían eso. Y admiro que tú lo hayas hecho, Z.**

La chica no pudo evitar notar el tono usado en aquellas palabras, y sus ojos encontraron los de Bridge.

-**No quería que pasara por lo que yo pasé. Por lo que nosotros pasamos… —**sus ojos cayeron al monitor nuevamente, pero esta vez no buscaban alguna señal que indicara un posible problema. Su mente viajó al pasado por unos instantes, logrando evocar una agridulce sensación—** Los tiempos con Jack fueron difíciles, ¿sabes? Pero aún así todo estaba bien, Bridge. Yo le tenía a él y él me tenía a mí. Amigos hasta en los peores momentos. Sam no tenía a nadie.**

Suspiró al pensar en lo que pudo haber sido de Sam, como el chico pudo haber pasado por momentos tan crudos y fríos como los que ella y Jack tuvieron tiempo atrás, antes de S.P.D. ¿La diferencia? Sam no tenía en quién apoyarse. Él no contaba con ningún amigo para pasar por esas partes difíciles de la vida. Y la oportunidad de un "amigo" que se le había presentado no era la mejor influencia para un chico de su edad. O para cualquiera en realidad. Nadie necesitaba influenciarse por aquella muñeca que Mora controlaba.

-**El no necesita pasar por lo que pasamos nosotros, Bridge.**

Bridge asintió, conociendo lo difícil que podría ser la vida cuando eras, bueno, un fenómeno. O al menos cuando así te veían las demás personas y no te quedaba otra opción más que quedarte con aquello, sin poder cambiarlo, recibiendo siempre el rechazo de otros sin un motivo más allá que ése. No tener amigos podía ser difícil cuando la gente te rechazaba solo por el hecho de ser diferente, por ser un "fenómeno".

Claro que después de muchas patadas la vida parecía sonreírte y mostrarte que no todo era tan malo, que siempre hay quienes pueden aceptarte por lo que eres in importar lo que otros digan. Y lo que Sam había encontrado en Z y lo que Z había encontrado en Jack, Bridge había encontrado en Sky: un amigo, alguien que te ayudara en buenas y malas, pese a tus cualidades; alguien que entendiera por lo que pasas, si bien a un nivel distinto, una idea era obtenida de las experiencias compartidas, al menos.

Z continuó, sintiendo que ocupaba expresar sus pensamientos un poco más, aunque la conversación se había tornado un poco más personal— **Sé que si alguien me hubiera ofrecido ayuda cuando era más joven, no habría terminado por robar.**

**-Tampoco hubieras conocido a Jack ni estarías en S.P.D. –**ofreció una breve sonrisa a su amiga—** Supongo que la vida tiene una manera rara de funcionar, ¿no es así? –**Z asintió, pensando en las palabras de Bridge, observando cómo de alguna manera tener una vida un tanto difícil al final había valido la pena. Si la oportunidad se presentara, repetiría sus acciones, porque al final había encontrado una familia en S.P.D.—** Aunque estoy algo celoso de Sam, ¿sabes? Consiguió la atención de una gran chica, fue ayudado por ésta, y al final consiguió un lugar donde sería aceptado.**

Las mejillas de Z se colorearon ante el comentario de Bridge, y por un segundo creyó el chico no había sido totalmente consciente de las palabras empleadas. La sonrisa divertida de su amigo demostró lo contrario, y, a manera de juego, golpeó el brazo de Bridge.

-**Pon atención a la pantalla, Bridge.**

Una pequeña risilla le hizo encogerse entre hombros, tratando de sacar el rubor de sus mejillas. Bridge aumentó el nerviosismo que sentía cuando pasó un brazo por sus hombros, trayéndola en un suave abrazo.

-**Oh, vamos, Z. Solo trato de alegrar el rato en que nos quedamos viendo estas pantallas.**

Z agitó su cabeza firmemente, su cabello meciéndose al compás de ese movimiento— **Deja de juntarte con Jack, por favor.**

Bridge simplemente rió ante eso, admitiendo para sí mismo que sí había estado pasando más tiempo de calidad con el Ranger Rojo.

-**Pero siendo honestos, Z, de verdad creo que eres una buena persona. No muchos terminarían con un corazón como el tuyo tras todo lo que has pasado –**hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar algo de aire—**. Y aunque no te conozco de hace mucho, eres muy buena amiga. Eres sensata y siento que puedo hablar de lo que sea contigo…**

Sonriendo de lado, Z sintió cierta calidez en su pecho**— Gracias, Bridge. Tú también eres muy buen amigo.**

**-Aunque no aprecies que coma cercas de ti –**la Ranger rió divertida ante sus palabras.

-**Solo cuando comes pan con mantequilla.**

Bridge bufó aparentando estar ofendido.

-**¡Pero es crujiente!** –y como era costumbre, sus dedos se movieron en aquella conocida manera, haciendo reír a Z una vez más.

Compartiendo una última risa, continuaron enfocados en el trabajo en mano, estando alertas por una posible anomalía que les alertara de un peligro.

Sí, quizás Sam pudo haber terminado en un lugar más oscuro del que estaba, pero así no había sido el caso. Z había estado ahí para él, aunque el joven hombre le había rechazado en un principio. Y Z estaría para cualquiera que le necesitara, porque si algo sabía era que hasta en los momentos más difíciles o más simples, un buen amigo siempre venía bien para acompañar esos momentos, llenándolos con más dicha que después podrían recordar con cierto afecto. Y si bien Z no conocía perfectamente el pasado de sus amigos con respecto a sus poderes, sabía que la gente usualmente saltaba a prejuicios cuando se trataba de destacar en una manera poco usual.

¿Pero a quién le importaba los prejuicios de esa gente? Tenía a Bridge, un buen amigo que sabía qué decir, a su manera muy única, pero Z había llegado a la conclusión de que Bridge siempre estaba disponible para discutir cualquier tema disponible _(teniendo en cuenta que las palabras que uno deseaba o no deseaba escuchar salían distorsionadas a una manera muy única)_. Y tenía a Syd, que si bien era un dolor en el trasero, también podía ser muy comprensible. Aunque la Ranger Rosa y Z no concordaban en cuanto a gustos, estaba bien, porque a fin de cuentas Syd podía dejar toda esa fachada de "chica mimada" y mostrarse de una manera muy honesta y humilde. Tenía a Sky, que si bien no era el más oportuno para hablar sobre sentimientos sin meter uno que otro comentario respecto a las reglas, aún era un buen amigo, y sinceramente trataba de dar una opinión importante. Y luego estaba Jack, su mejor amigo de hace años atrás, y que aún lo era y seguiría siendo por un buen rato.

S.P.D. había brindado a Z una familia, y más amigos. Esperaba que lo mismo sucediera con Sam. Nunca venían mal personas que trataran de entenderte, y no te juzgaran tan rápido. Si bien la vida puede ser injusta, hay veces que puede ser tan generosa como para olvidarte de esos pequeños detalles que anteriormente eran difíciles de sobrellevar. Y si Z logró pasar por aquellos momentos difíciles, era por sus amigos. Y si ella tuvo la oportunidad de sacar a Sam de aquel momento, gustosa lo hizo. A veces, sólo necesitas a un amigo que pueda impulsarte a hacer cosas buenas, o guiarte por un buen camino. Jack, Bridge, Syd y Sky hacían eso por Z, le daban motivos para ser como era, sin temor a ser rechazada.

* * *

Bueno, un pequeño one-shot inspirado por Vitalka, quien mencionó la posibilidad de una interación entre Z y Bridge. Bueh, terminé enfocándome más en Z, pero algo es algo. Espero hayan disfrutado :).


End file.
